Tattoos on the Sky TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Les Flammes de Ciel de Tsuna manifestent ses sentiments pour sa Famille d'une manière intéressante. ONESHOT. COMPLET


Tattoos on the Sky → Tatouages sur le Ciel

Auteur : FallenQueen2

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à FallenQueen2 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine: s/13009931/1/Tattoos-on-the-Sky

 **Les Flammes de Ciel de Tsuna manifestent ses sentiments pour sa Famille d'une manière intéressante.**

Merci à: Tsuki Banritt, Usui-chan, Yuiu et RedChi-san pour leur Review.

Usui-chan: Merci pour ton com et si tu as aimé c'est le principal! Car un autre pourrait arrivé plus tard ^^ et oui petit clin d'œil à Léon, c'est mignon ^^

Yuiu: Contente que tu aimes les petit OS! Car je compte en faire quelques uns ^^ et merci pour le com ;)

Merci à: Akimi Aya, Anne Tsurugi, Asunaforever3, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Cassiopee hinamori, CieloX27, fatimaestellitadeplatagmail, mukutsuna93, Naomipy, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, RedChi-san, tisha2803, Usui-chan, Wispers-Write, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et follow cette histoire.

Je vous dit bonne lecture~

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de pousser un lourd soupir alors qu'il remarquait qu'Iemitsu venait vers lui, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Il était évident qu'il avait passé Basil, Oregano et Lal réussissant à mettre la main sur l'alcool offert que Tsuna s'était assuré de mettre en place, autrement Xanxus serait encore plus énervé que d'habitude et Tsuna espérait pouvoir passer à travers cette fête d'alliés sans trop de destruction.

Tsuna pensait personnellement cependant qu'avoir toutes ses famiglia alliées (ses amis, sa famille, _les_ siens) dans la salle de bal pour une fête était dynamique au début mais tout le monde était là. Il ne voulait pas ajouter un Xanxus énervé au mélange déjà instable.

''Mon petit tuna!'' Roucoula Iemitsu alors qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules de Tsuna, loin de s'y habituer (pas juste de son père, habituellement c'était la majorité des gens rassemblé dans cette même salle de bal).

''Papa s'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi.'' Demanda Tsuna, inclinant la tête plus à droite.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?'' Demanda Iemitsu, son ton soudainement mortel. N'attendant pas une réponse, il baissa son col montrant sa clavicule gauche.

''HIIEE, papa?'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir son vieux cri aigu aux mouvements soudain de son père. Son cri retint l'attention de tous les Gardiens de Tsuna qui se précipitèrent vers leur Ciel, leurs armes déjà prêtes alors que les autres se détendirent en voyant que l'attaquant n'était que le père de Tsuna mais s'approchèrent tout de même des deux. Yuni fronça les sourcils et agrippa la main de Byakuran, notant le regard instable qu'il portait alors qu'il observait Tsuna et son père.

''Pourquoi as-tu le tatouage d'un trident que j'ai vu tes Brumes brandirent sur ta clavicule?''

Cette question attira l'attention de tout le monde. Tsuna savait que c'était impossible maintenant de l'éviter alors il déboutonna silencieusement son haut de chemise blanc de quelques boutons, desserrant sa fine cravate orange. Il laissa tout le monde examiner le trident qui était couvert de flammes de brouillard; c'était identique au trident que Mukuro et Chrome brandissaient.

''Kufufufu, pourquoi je n'ai jamais su que tu aimais tellement mon trident Tsunayoshi.'' Mukuro se mit à rire en regardant de plus près le trident.

''Je ne l'aime pas, je t'aime toi Mukuro après tout tu es _mien_.'' Tsuna sourit innocemment mais ses mots montraient la possessivité que seul un Ciel pouvait sortir. Mukuro fit de son mieux pour ne pas se pavaner au ton possessif de la voix et ce que ça impliquait.

''Pourquoi voudrais-tu détruire ton corps pour ce criminel?'' Mukuro grimaça légèrement au ton de la voix et à ce que les mots signifiaient tandis que la voix d'Iemitsu s'arrêtait alors qu'un pic soudain et écrasant de puissance apparaissait, faisant sourire la Varia et qui se préparait pour le spectacle.

Tsuna regardait son père; ses flammes de Ciel brûlaient violemment sur son front et ses poings.

''Tu n'as rien a dire à propos de ma Brume. Mukuro est _mien_ ; il fait parti de ma famille, il n'est pas aux Vongola, pas à la Mafia, mais à moi. Je sais et accepte complètement Mukuro. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire ou faire qui me fera regretter Mukuro de toute façon. Si tu as un problème alors souviens-toi juste de qui lui a donné l'anneau du Brouillard toutes ces années auparavant.'' Le ton de Tsuna était mortel, tandis que son regard orange ne vacilla jamais même quand il tendit la main et attira Mukuro à ses côtés dans un geste de confiance et de possession. Mukuro enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Tsuna et se rapprocha de la chaleur et de la protection que Tsuna lui réservait.

''Tsuna…'' Iemitsu s'arrêta et garda intelligemment sa bouche fermée quand Mukuro pressa un baiser sur la joue de Tsuna tandis que Chrome embrassait l'autre joue avec un sourire timide mais reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Mukuro.

''Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas un tatouage au sens traditionnel du terme.'' Tsuna reporta son attention sur toute la pièce.

''Ils sont apparus quand mes flammes et moi, nous sommes synchronisés avec nos sentiments à propos de certaines personnes et ce qu'ils veulent dire pour moi. Ce sont juste des produits visibles de ce que je ressens, ils sont le résultat de mon amour et de ma confiance pour ma famille, la mienne.''

''Tu veux dire que tu en as plus d'un?'' Demanda Takeshi intéressé, espérant secrètement qu'il y avait un qui le symbolisait. Quand Tsuna acquiesça Takeshi poursuivit. ''Pouvons-nous les voir?''

Tsuna réfléchit pendant quelques instant avant qu'il acquiesce en accord après avoir donné un regard amusé à Mukuro forçant l'homme aux cheveux bleu à faire la moue et à se retirer du côté de Tsuna.

Il surprit tout le monde quand il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il leva son pied gauche pour montrer une feuille de basilic bleu avec une flamme de pluie. Basil haleta devant ce qu'il voyait devant lui alors qu'il réalisait que Tsuna montrait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, comme il faisait partie du CEDEF il était donc au plus bas. Il faisait toujours partie de la famille de Tsuna à qui il faisait confiance, avait besoin (c'était sur son pied après tout) de lui et était aimé, quand il vint à cette réalisation il sourit et rougit alors que Tsuna souriait joyeusement au blond.

Il leva ensuite sa cheville droite pour montrer un fouet brun enroulé autour de l'os.

''Dino-nii.'' Tsuna sourit au grand Don blond.

''Ah Tsu-kun.'' Dino sourit, content à la vue de son fouet enroulé presque de manière protectrice autour de la cheville de son petit frère.

Tsuna enleva complètement sa cravate avec sa chemise, il sourit d'un air suffisant aux inspirations et aux murmures de crainte. Il montra son poignet droit, une forme d'Uri souligné de rouge était posée sur sa peau, à la fois adorable et féroce. Uri avec son menton posé sur ces pattes, l'air détendue, mais ses deux yeux était plissés et ses dents serrées, tellement qu'elle était prête à attaquer à tout moment.

''Hayato.'' Tsuna sourit avec amour à l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui à son tour rougit et baissa la tête alors qu'un sentiment de sécurité, de besoin et d'appartenance l'envahissaient. Il avait finalement l'impression d'être à la maison et Tsuna était la maison qu'il rêvait depuis qu'il était petit.

Tsuna leva son poignet gauche pour montrer une épée, la pointe dirigé vers le bas et touchant la surface de l'eau, reflétant l'épée.

''Takeshi.'' Tsuna sourit doucement à son bras gauche et son maître des épées. Les yeux ambrés de Takeshi s'élargirent à l'image sur le pale poignet de Tsuna, ce qui provoqua des sentiments de détente et de chaleur sur tout son être. Il n'était pas sûr de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ça, c'était il y a vraiment très longtemps alors il s'accrocha aux sentiments que Tsuna avait pour lui de toutes ses forces.

Tsuna pointa deux nuages mauves qui semblaient dériver sur sa hanche droite.

''Kyoya.'' Tsuna sourit à Hibari, quand les nuages étaient apparus, Tsuna avait admit qu'il était surpris qu'Hibird ne soit pas apparu.

''Tch, omnivore.'' Hibari grogna alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les sentiments qui le traversait en voyant ses nuages sur la hanche droite de son Ciel.

''Vu que le trident est Mukuro, cette chouette est Chrome.'' Dit Tsuna d'un ton 'n'est-ce pas évident'. Une réplique exacte de Mukurow assit, presque perché sur l'os de la hanche de Tsuna, la seule différence était qu'il avait un cache-oeil noir de Chrome qui couvrait l'un de ses yeux.

''Bossu.'' Chrome rougit alors qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine son trident; elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça sauf quand elle était seule avec Mukuro dans leur espace mental partagé. Elle se sentait complètement protégée et désirée, elle aimait vraiment son boss, son frère.

''Un soleil jaune est assez évident, hein, Onii-san?'' Tsuna taquina le boxeur alors qu'il montrait son épaule droite pour montrer un brillant soleil jaune.

''Extrême Tsuna!'' Sourit Ryohei, maintenant habitué à appeler Tsuna par son prénom après qu'ils aient tous obtenu leur diplôme du Lycée. Ryohei avait toujours su que Tsuna l'avait accepté mais en avoir la preuve sur la peau de Tsuna et comment c'était arrivé le rendait encore plus heureux que de remporter un match de boxe. Il avait l'impression d'être lui-même le soleil avec la joie et sa brillance.

''Donc celui-là c'est le mien, neh, Tsuna-nii?'' Lambo sauta dans les bras de Tsuna touchant l'éclair vert qui se trouvait sur l'épaule gauche de Tsuna.

''En effet ça l'est Lambo.'' Tsuna caressa doucement les boucles domptées de Lambo. Ce dernier rayonna sous l'éloge et au touché familier avant qu'il ne rencontre Tsuna, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce bonheur que de sa mère tandis que Lambo se pelotonnait contre le torse de son Onii-san, tout à fait content et en sécurité.

''Donc ça veut dire que le livre, les baguettes et le petit pain Gyoza représentent Fuuta, Mama et I-pin?'' Demanda Lambo alors qu'il touchait les trois autres objets sous son éclair.

''C'est ça Lambo.'' Tsuna acquiesça, souriant joyeusement à la pensée que sa petite famille qui se reposait dans le côté le plus éloigné du manoir juste au cas où quelque chose se passerait dans la salle de bal.

Léon sauta soudainement du féroda de Reborn et atterrit légèrement sur l'épaule de Tsuna avant qu'il ne tire sa longue langue, frappant le côté de la joue de Tsuna.

''Léon aime notre ajout.'' Traduisit Reborn en posant son menton sur l'omoplate gauche de Tsuna. Directement derrière l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, une tétine jaune était entouré par un caméléon vert. Tsuna se contenta de sourire en connaissance de cause alors que tout le monde se pressait pour examiner son dos. Les six autres tétines arc-en-ciel entouraient celle de Reborn et reçurent des acclamations (Skull et Colonnello), des sourires timides mais reconnaissants (Fon, Yuni et Lal) et un grognement (Verde) des ex-Arcobaleno rassemblés.

Sur son omoplate droite, il y avait une clé à molette avec un Anneau de Mare de Ciel et de Soleil de chaque côté de l'outil. Byakuran rayonna à son camarade ciel avant de prendre Irie et Spanner dans un câlin. Irie attrapa son estomac alors que Spanner avait l'air intéressé par quelque chose de nouveau à étudier.

Finalement au milieu de son dos se trouvait X Varia d'une taille décente avec des Anneaux de Flammes de Terre familière encerclant le X.

Enma rougit aux anneaux dans le dos de son meilleur ami et se mit à manipuler ses doigts alors qu'Adelheid lançait à Tsuna un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Xanxus sentit un ronronnement se faire dans sa poitrine au X Varia dans le dos de Tsuna. Ça marquait Tsuna comme un des siens mais ça montrait aussi que Tsuna avait accepté la Varia et ce qu'elle défendait. Le X était là, comme un symbole de fierté ce que la Varia était aussi pour le leur.

''Bien que cela ait été amusant, j'ai plutôt froid et Lambo est à moitié endormi alors… Bonne nuit!'' Sur ces mots, Tsuna se précipita hors de la salle de bal avec Lambo dans les bras.

Le silence suivit le départ de Tsuna et Lambo alors que tout le monde échangeait un regard, chacun semblait plutôt satisfait de ce qui avait été révélé cette nuit-là.

''Il semble que toute sa famille était représentée.'' Fon exprima ses pensées aux autres ex-Arcobaleno.

''Alors où est la marque qui me représentait? Son propre père?'' Gémit Iemitsu, ayant entendu le commentaire de Fon.

''N'est-ce pas évident?'' Ria Colonnello alors que Reborn cachait son regard ravi avec son féroda.

''Ajouter Léon était une bonne idée.'' Agréa Lal alors que le groupe se séparait pour se mélanger, laissant Iemitsu derrière, à l'écart, alors qu'il comprenait à qui Tsuna pensait comme étant son père. Reborn sourit en regardant le visage d'Iemitsu.

''J'ai bien enseigné à mon fils.'' Déclara Reborn d'un air suffisant avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les ombres.

* * *

Voilà un petit one-shot qui m'a bien plu ^^ j'espère que vous aussi. Perso en faire quelques-uns par-ci par-là m'aide à ne pas m'ennuyer de traduire toujours la même fic et de faire autre chose ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et sachez que j'en posterais sûrement d'autre comme ça pour me libérer un peu des fic longues ;) De plus j'ai trouvé deux fic du même auteur donc si je peux je demanderais les droits ^^ Je vous dis à Lundi pour la suite de Welkin et à Mercredi pour Soulless! Ciao~


End file.
